Candid Camera
by shadowjack12345
Summary: Another tumblr prompted one-shot. Raven and Beast Boy get a very rude awakening. M for mentions of sex.


**Candid Camera**

**Yet another tumblr prompted one-shot. Enjoy!**

**WARNING! This one is a bit more adult than my usual fare.**

Raven sat on the common room couch feeling rather uncomfortable. Not physically, the treasured couch was, as always, wonderfully comfortable. Her discomfort was psychological and her posture was understandably defensive: her legs were crossed, her arms were folded and her face was mostly hidden by her hood. She knew what was coming. Several days ago the team had fought Adonis again... but the villain had something up his sleeve. He had managed to track down and acquire the chemical cocktail that had once caused Beast Boy and himself to transform into savage Beasts of incredible power. Somehow he had managed to retain his human intellect ('what little he has, anyway,' Raven thought dryly), making him even more dangerous. Beast Boy had initially sat out of the fight, struggling to rein in his own Beast in the face of Adonis's transformation, so naturally the brute had focused on his favourite of the Titans: Raven. Her memory got a bit hazy at this point in her recollection, though she felt rather than knew that Adonis had said something that made her furious, frightened and sick all at once. Then she remembered a green maelstrom slamming into her foe, screaming and howling its anger. The Beast. That was when Raven's memory failed her, though she had learned enough of what happened to be ashamed.

Rage had taken hold.

Her demonic blood had boiled and burned at the words of Adonis, whatever they had been and, in her depserate anger, it had overwhelmed her. Between them, the Beast and Rage had taken down Adonis and, she was grateful to know, let him live. So here she sat, waiting for the inevitable talk with Robin and the others that she had been waiting for since that day. Her theory seemed to be proven when Beast Boy entered and sat next to her, looking as forlorn as she felt. He spared her a glance and tried to smile. She appreciated the effort, even if it didn't quite succeed. Suddenly, the others were there... but their emotions were all wrong. They were concerned, af course but there was an underlying sense of foreboding. But not aimed at the pair of them. It seemed to be aimed at... Cyborg?

"Okay, you two... this ain't gonna be easy. But there's no choice, okay? And it wasn't my idea!" Cyborg insisted.

"Um... what?" Beast Boy asked, utterly lost. Cyborg grumbled and starting tapping away at the monitor's controls.

"I have a video from after the fight with Adonis," he said, causing the pair on the couch to go rigid. "And, though I don't particularly want to, I made a promise to show to you. To both of you," he explained. Raven frowned, pushing her hood back.

"A promise? To who?" she asked. Cyborg only looked back at her. "_Me_?!" she peeped. Cyborg nodded uncertainly.

"Well... to Rage, actually," he said. Raven snorted in unamused amazement.

"Why would you do something like that?" she growled. Cyborg gulped.

"She told me that, if I didn't, she would make you angry with me all the time! And - be honest, Rae! - you've been blowing up at me more than ever since then," he explained. Raven was furious at the cybernetic Titan... and that made his words ring true. She fought down the sensation with no small effort.

"Fine," she grumbled. "Let's get this over with." Beast Boy had remained silent but apprehensive and he, with the others, turned his wide eyes toward the monitor, which suddenly showed Raven, sporting grinning fangs and four red eyes.

"_Are you recording, tin man? Just film me and show 'em. You know I can make you regret it if you don't..." _Off camera, Cyborg made a wordless noise of assent.

"Sorry, Rae..." he whispered to the girl on the couch. She glanced at him and then back to the screen. Rage was speaking again.

"_Hello, Rae-Rae. Long time _NEVER_ see... but I'm not here to have that discussion. No... _we_ are here to get something else out in the open,"_ she said, beginning to walk to the side. As the camera panned with her, the Beast came into view. Raven sensed the burst of revulsion from Beast Boy but also a flutter of curiosity - he had never seen the Beast before. It stood, waiting and watching Rage as she sauntered toward it. Raven blushed a little at the way her demonic self swayed her hips. "_Awwww... look at that. Our little Beastie Boo has a boo-boo_" she cackled. Then, much to the viewers discomfort, Rage took the Beast's wounded arm in her hands, examining the long scratch from one of Adonis' claws. Then, she grinned at the camera and dipped her tongue toward the flesh, dragging it up the length of the hurt, shivering in blood lust. For its own part, the Beast growled a little at the treatment but it was obviously not in pain. The growl was possessive and, somehow, _suggestive_. Beast Boy glanced down at his arm, rubbing at the now absent wound.

"I... I remember feeling that," he whispered to himself. He returned his attention to the screen at Rage's laughter. It wasn't wicked or sadistic. In fact, it sounded rather joyful. The Beast was now nuzzling at her neck, occasionally licking her face like a pet. Then, it began to prowl around her, sniffing and nudging her from every angle. Its head dropped lower until, to Raven _and _Beast Boy's lasting embarrassment, it lingered around her hips, her behind and, there was no doubt, her _front_.

"_Ooooohhh... now there's someone who knows what he wants!_" Rage giggled. "_Ah ah aaahhhh_"she sang, tapping the Beast on the nose. "_Not here, Beastie... not here, not now and _definitely_ not with you in that shape. I may like it rougher than most but I would prefer my vagina to remain largely intact, if you don't mind,_" she laughed. Raven, on the couch, dropped her bright red face into her hands.

"Azar! This is a dream. This is an awful dream and I am going to wake up any second now..." she mumbled. Beast Boy tentatively stretched out to comfort her... then his hand returned to his side. He doubted she wanted to be touched by anyone right now, least of all him.

"_Raven? Raven!_" called Rage, now looking back at Cyborg's camera. "_I want it. I want the Beast because _you_ want the _boy!_ Don't worry about him, either... the Beast wants us and so the Beast Boy wants us as well. You don't see it sniffing around the princess' skirt, do you?"_ she said. The grey girl and green boy stared, wide-eyed at the screen, each willing themselves not to look at the other. Robin turned away from the screen... he had hoped to find a way around this but Rage had followed through with her threat: Raven's mood had soured every say since. He couldn't just let his friend suffer, he told himself. He was suddenly afraid he made a very wrong decision.

"Shit," he mumbled. Rage spoke again.

"_Hmmm... time is running out. Perhaps one of Malchior's old tricks will serve us before I go_," she said. She glared at the Beast and, suddenly, it was replaced by Beast Boy. The eyes gave it away, however... the Beast was still in control, though it seemed to be fading. Rage leaned over and opened her mouth less than an inch from the Beast's. She breathed and shivered as she tasted his own breath, grinning. Raven tensed up. "_Ahhh... perhaps not. Even I know not to force such things. It will be far more interesting - and satisfying! - when you get there as yourselves, whole and free. Ta ta for now!_" she said before planting a kiss on the Beast's cheek that, while passionate, could only otherwise be described as affectionate. The red eyes shrank and became two and she, and the Beast, fell to the ground amid the concerned shouts of their friends. The screen went black.

"I'm sorry, Raven," Cyborg said again. Raven looked at him, expression blank but for the horror in her eyes. She was swallowed up by darkness, leaving them behind. Beast Boy stared at her empty seat for a few moments before standing and marching toward the window. He opened it and threw himself into the air, morphing into a hawk and flying away.

"Shit," Robin repeated.

Hours later, Raven sat on her bed, struggling with her thoughts. She had, of course, visited Nevermore and Rage had, of course, been utterly without remorse. In fact, she seemed to believe she had done Raven and Beast Boy a good service. Raven had left in a hurry when Rage suggested how she might "service" Beast Boy. After returning, it seemed pointless to deny it: she was attracted to Beast Boy, in body and in spirit. She found herself wondering if his attraction to her was similar or merely carnal. Her musing was interrupted by a tremulous knock at her door.

"Rae? It's me..." Beast Boy called. Raven froze for several seconds. Then she stood, squared her shoulders and marched to confront him. When the door opened, she saw he looked a little dishevelled. Her gung-ho attitude vanished.

"Beast Boy? Are you... alright?" she asked. He smiled uncertainly, glad of the concern.

"I've been better, Rae," he chuckled. "But I'm okay. Just had to get out of the Tower, y'know?" She nodded in perfect understanding. "We need to talk." Raven froze all over again.

"... About what?" she said, eliciting a frustrated sigh from the changeling.

"Not now, Rae. I can take your 'everything is fine and normal' denial routine most time but _not now_. Not about this," he said, seriously. Raven glanced at the floor.

"This?" she questioned.

"Us!" he replied. Raven's eyes snapped back to his.

"There's an 'us'?" she asked. He waited a long moment.

"If you want there to be..." he whispered. Raven's eyebrows raised a little. She hadn't expected that.

"Hmph! So you think that just because these _parasites_ we carry are sexually frustrated that we should just go with it? That I should just lay back and spread my legs on their say-so? Shall I strip now or would you rather undress me yourself? I'll let you decide whether to leave the lights on or-"

"Dammit, Rae! Would ya stop?!" Beast Boy yelled. Raven quieted immediately. She felt her anger draining away - Rage was holding back. "Is that really what you want, Rae?" he asked, voice still slightly raised. Raven shook her head, ashamed at her accusatory outburst.

"I'm sorry, Garfield... No. No, I don't want that," she answered. Beast Boy sighed and calmed himself again.

"Apology accepted, Rae. You're freaking out, that's all... I did, too. But I decided, in the end, that I need to be honest with you: Rage was right. I _do_ want you," he said, blushing profusely. "But not just that way... I want all of you. I want the smiles, the tears, the fights, the laughs... all that stuff. Everything I see people like Rob and Star have with each other, I want. I want it with _you_, Rae." Raven stared at him, her eyes wide and biting her lip. He had stopped speaking... it was her turn and she knew it. She took a deep breath.

"How about... how about we start with dinner?" she whispered. Beast Boy's face lit up instantly.

"Yeah? YEAH! Let's do that!" he enthused. They spent a few minutes planning their first date, a fact so absurd to Raven's mind she even found herself smiling at the boy. When all was said and done, the pair stood awkwardly in Raven's doorway, unsure what to say but unwilling to end the conversation. In that moment of silence, Beast Boy yawned. Raven grimaced good-naturedly at his open mouth.

"Charming," she drawled. The changeling laughed self-consciously.

"Heh, right. Guess that's it. 'Night, Rae," he said, still grinning and began to turn away. He stopped when Raven's hand landed on his arm. Nervously, Raven darted forward and placed a quick kiss on his cheek, almost exactly where Rage had kissed him. Deciding that, after his confession earlier, he deserved a little recognition in reward, Raven whispered in his ear.

"Just between us... the ears are cute," she said before vanishing behind her closing door. Beast Boy's hand gently touched the skin where she had kissed him.

"Duuuuuuude..." he whispered to himself before wandering toward his own bedroom. At the other end of the corridor, concealed in the darkness, the pair had an observer. With a camera. It was Cyborg, actively trying not to learn anything from the experience.

"Candid Camera, baby!" he muttered before retiring himself.

**And there you have it. This might be considered teasing, I suppose. Meh, if you wanted smut, you'd be reading Xaphrin, not me! lol**

**-Jack**


End file.
